


Food Fight!

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [21]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: DARK FINALLY HAS A TAG?!??!?!?!??!, Dark, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Soft!Anti, all those relationship tags for anti and not one of them had eric with him, also the title is shit but oh well jsghfklfjhs, ao3 it was ABOUT TIME you gave him a tag lkjgflksh, because I said so, because hes a fucking idiot for a few seconds soooo, god i love soft anti you have no idea, i am quaking in my crocs, i yearn for more soft anti fics jdhkgfalh, its for the wrong markiplier subfandom but i appreciate your effort kjhlsfjhgs, ksadjghl i am in love with that tag, no beta we die like actor mark, oh um small warning eric does get a slight burn, smh let them have that father son dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Anti and Eric hang out.Original prompt: "[clasps hands] i am begging . anti ..... anti and eric..... i will literally pay you PLEASE MY CRUMBS OF ANTI DOTING OVER ERIC..."Requested by: antlsepticeye
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Eric Derekson
Series: Ego Short Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Food Fight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antlsepticeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlsepticeye/gifts).



> Here it is, after three unnecessary rewrites and two days of inactivity I present to you: me being self indulgent lfhslgah. Enjoy!

Antisepticeye was bored. He had no one to heckle this morning, as all of his brothers were out of the house or too busy to deal with him. So there he was, laying on his bed and staring up at the dick-shaped array of glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. 

Suddenly, Anti’s ears pricked up at the sound of the front door opening. He sat up and listened for who had come back home.

“Th-Thanks, Chase, that… th-that was really f-fun!”

Was that Eric Derekson? Anti knew that he had been out with Chase Brody, but he didn’t think they’d come back so soon. At least Anti had someone to hang out with now!

Anti teleported to a spot near the front door. He knew Eric got spooked whenever he poofed directly in front of him, so Anti avoided scaring him by being a little less loud than usual.

“W̸͓̓͝ḧ̷̺̫a̵̠͌’̷̜̑͝s̴̝̰͐ ̸̦͕̎ụ̵̡́p̴͇̒̂,̸̫̃̒ ̵͉̞̿f̸̱̺͒û̸̲̹͋c̴̰̈́ķ̷̢̍̔e̴̞̝͌̚r̴̫̱͑̀s̴̠̫̃̽?̸͚̰̃͐”

Chase and Eric turned to Anti. Eric’s smile got bigger, but Chase frowned slightly as he asked his brother, “Anti, go mess with someone else.”

Anti grinned and took Chase’s hat. “N̵̡͛o̶̰͑p̵̘̓̐e̸͎͖͑.̵ͅ ̸̣͠I̸̹̲̎̽t̶͍͝’̷̤̪͆s̵̳̒̄ͅ ̸̳͋m̸̯̐y̸͕͐̈́ ̴͚̬̔̔ẗ̷̝̩́͌u̶͇̱̾r̵̪̳̔͌ń̶̫̭́ ̸̮̇w̸̪̖͆̅î̶̦̱͠t̶̼̲̽͗’̵͈͐̊ ̵̮̇ḑ̸́a̸̧̅ ̵̟̙͊͠B̶͕̥̈́é̸̻̪͝ä̷̧̧n̸̬̙̎̈,̷̩͒̈ ̶̟͂̎C̶̠̄h̸͉͕̉̏a̷̞͂ş̴̃ͅę̷̲͑!̸̢̽͆”

Eric giggled, knowing what was about to happen, as Anti grabbed his hand and glitched to the kitchen. 

Anti put the hat on Eric’s head and pushed it down over his eyes, walking toward the fridge. “W̸̳̩̾͠h̷͉̋̕a̸̡͈̒̍t̸̯̭͌͘’̶̡̿͝d̶̤̊̓ ̸̼͎̄͊y̵̻̙͗͘a̷̯͆ ̶͎̳͋͝t̸͉͕̋̈w̷͔̉͊ỏ̴̲̀ ̵̹̣̈́g̶̞̜̈́͆e̷͖͗̍ͅṫ̸̛͔̜ ̸̢̤͘ȗ̴̖̥p̴̩͗ ̴̢͊̏͜t̵͇͘ä̷̙͓͝ ̶̱͠t̸̟̉͊h̶͎̏ì̷̦͊s̶̻̙̈́ ̵͍̯̂͂m̴̠̅͜ŏ̴̘r̵̫͚̃n̶̢͋i̸͎̾̚n̷̗͈̽’̴̞̈́?̵͖̑̚”

Eric pushed Chase’s hat back up and said, “Chase t-taught me h-how to use a-a skateb-board. I d-didn’t… didn’t do v-very good but Ch-Chase is _really_ good at i-it! He showed me this t-trick where…!”

Anti smiled. He liked when Eric got so excited about something, he’d start rambling with little to no stutters. He wished the boy would talk that way more often. 

Anti found what he was looking for (a leftover empanada from a few days ago) and closed the fridge. Eric was still going at it, so he turned to the shy ego and let him talk for a few minutes. He had finished his food by the time Eric was done. “A-Anyway, um, what… wh-what are we d-doing n-now?”

“I̴̠̹ ̸̨̧̀̃d̵̕ͅo̴͗̅ͅṋ̸̤̈́͊’̴̞̤͆ ̴͖̙̈͂k̴̻n̴̜̏o̵̪̪͂̀w̸̞͐,̷̘̑ ̷̜̣̅w̵̗̝̄̇h̵͖͇͋a̷̠̽͋’̵̧̲̎̀d̸̥̊͊’̶̧́̑y̸̛͚͗a̷̡̋ ̸̗̼w̷̤͛̚ą̶̍n̶̦̖̿̚ẗ̷̠̦́ ̴͓̥͘ț̸̮̒͊ä̸̬́̅ ̵̯̔̉ḋ̴̼͝o̴̢̻̍̅?̵̫͚̆̓”

Eric looked around for a few seconds before asking, “C-Could we m-make brownies?”

Anti grinned. “H̴̖͉̾e̷͚͗l̶̩͓͂͘l̶̝̮̄̾ ̴̛̣y̶͖̑e̵̮͋̍ȁ̸͔ĥ̸͎̰ ̴̞̍w̸̭̏e̸̬͠ ̶̻̤̈́̈́c̷͈̾a̵͓̬̾̂n̶͖͇̽̕ ̵͓͉̍m̵͕̯̆a̶̘͗͜k̷̰̉e̸͔̬̅͊ ̷̨͎̂b̴̗͉̊̓r̷͒͜ō̶̩̈͜w̵͉͐̊ṇ̷͌ͅȉ̴̫̼e̶̳͙̕s̶̢̫͘!̷͎!̸̳͝”

Eric laughed as Anti rapidly grabbed random ingredients from the cupboards and the fridge, none of which are supposed to be put in brownie mix. (Seriously Anti? An entire tub of baby tomatoes?)

Eric politely told him, through giggles, that nothing he grabbed could be used. He looked through the cabinets and found what he needed. Eric got to work, and he didn’t notice Anti not helping as he started talking again.

“I r-really like th-this recipe, Host… H-Host gave it to me a-and it’s one of his f-favorite—”

Anti was standing behind Eric, and he was not-so-subtly flicking flour at Eric and the mixing bowl. He was trying to see how many times he could get more flour than necessary into the bowl, but this time he accidentally picked up too much flour. And his aim was off.

The flour hit Eric in the back of the head, and he cut himself off as he made a small gasp. Anti’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to do that. “O̶͈̮ḫ̴̈́ ̵̙͝m̵̮̌͆y̸̼͗ ̵̨̗͒̓G̸̠͘ö̸̜̯́̾ḋ̵̥͊,̶͔̱̃́ ̸̤̥͝l̵͖̈́a̵̤̔ḏ̸͔̿̓d̸̼̍ȉ̴͜e̸̙͍̒̽,̶̢̍ ̶͇͝I̶̲͝ ̶̟͓̕͘d̷͔͓̓i̴͉͛͘d̴̞͛͌ͅn̴̦͂’̷̱̟̎t̸̝̚ ̷̪̌m̷̰͉͗ẽ̷̝̲å̵̦n̸͙̦͒̕ ̸̼̍̒͜t̸̟̒a̴̼̺͂̚ ̵̘̆͊d̸͍̳̽͘õ̶̳͜͝ ̸̙̾̆ẗ̷̨̛́͜h̵̛͕̣̕â̸͚’̷̛̼͂,̷̰͓̆ ̴̱̫͋Ḯ̸̠̬’̷̥͖̈m̴̞̤͠ ̷̮̖̀s̵̨̓o̵̪̥͆̔r̴͈̓́ŕ̵͓y̴̫̩̓—̸̬̣̌̓”

But he was cut off too as a glob of brownie batter hit him in the face. He heard Eric giggle hesitantly as he rubbed the batter off of his face. “.̸͍̾̄.̶͙̽̈.̵̱̓͑O̵̟͆h̸͉̟͛ ̸̢̣̍ý̷̥̟e̴̝̾r̴̨͘͝ ̴͙̤͂ȏ̵͉͍n̷͍͓̂!̵̨̆ ̴̞̘̾F̵̹̋͗ͅo̴̦̦͗͠ò̵͚̞ḋ̷̢ ̵͔̎f̵̭̈́i̸͉͊g̷̲͎̾h̸̫͎̆ṯ̵̤͗͋!̴̡͓͌̅!̷̼͓̋͛”

Eric and Anti threw ingredients (including some that they weren’t even using) back and forth at each other for a while, and Eric had scarily good aim. There were a few times where Anti let Eric land a blow on purpose, but he didn’t need to know that. Eric was laughing and having a good time, and Anti didn’t want it to stop.

“Hey Anti do you know where Robbie— _ay!_ ”

Anti and Eric stopped mid-fight as they turned to the kitchen doorway. Marvin the Magnificent looked horrified, which was understandable from the current state of the kitchen. There were food bits _everywhere_. On the walls, the floor, the table, and even a raw egg yolk fell from the ceiling onto Anti’s head as Marvin ogled at the scene. He could tell that Eric was trying severely hard to not burst into a fit of giggles.

Marvin stood still for a moment, thinking of what to say. “...I can not believe you two did this. I am… not angry, but disappointed.”

While Eric hung his head, his giggle fit successfully evaded, Anti glared at his brother. “À̵̮̯͗ȟ̶̺,̴̛͙̫͝ ̵̹͊͊c̶͖̫͂̃’̷͍́̚m̵͕̭̒ȍ̷͓n̸͚͙̑̿,̴̤̣̅̈́ ̸̺̏d̶̰͙̄͘o̸͇͑n̵̻̉́’̵̗̏ ̵̡͎͌͂u̴̜̦̒s̷̯͚̊ĕ̶͛͜ ̵̯̮̅t̴͍̂͂ă̵̩ ̵͕̜̅̎d̸̰̚à̵ͅd̸̫̂͝ ̴̨̃t̴͙̳̿a̷̗̫̎̅l̶͕̓́k̴̫̘̅.̵̘̃͗ ̷̺͙̌͌W̴͓͝ẹ̴͝ ̷̳̰̐w̴̺͒͝ͅe̸̡̪̾r̵̻̼̽͠e̶̲̜̽͂ ̶̛͙̽j̵̍̓ͅu̵̳̦͗ṣ̷̽͂’̷̨̂ ̸̺̠͋h̴̹̊̂a̴̻̪͊v̷̟̠̾i̶̳̣̕͝n̴͉͒̐͜’̷̟̒ ̵͔͊a̴̲̐̈́ ̷̲͚́b̸̰̈́i̶̩̎͝t̸͕͠ ̶͙̀ö̸̠́’̷̺͎̕ ̸̞̽f̴̠̄u̸̹̹͊n̶̩̾.̶̥̱̾ ̸̝̈́W̷̡̮̚ȅ̷̗̙’̸̖͊̑l̸̜͠ļ̵̻͝ ̴̤͂c̵̟̰̽̓l̸̿͆ͅe̷͓̓̚ā̷̳͉ṅ̸̤ ̷̼͙̚i̴̹̓͝ť̴̪̩̀ ̷͇̈u̸̟̖̔p̷̺̋ ̶̛̘͍s̵̫͛o̵͉̔̈́͜ó̵̰n̶̺̓.̸͈̦̑͝”

Marvin sighed, and Anti saw Eric glance at him and smile as Marvin said. “Alright, alright, I guess it’s fine. But I want this place spotless in the next two hours or I’m bringing out my flip flops!”

Anti gave Marvin a grin and a soldier’s salute. “Ş̶́i̶͕̓r̶̖̗̊͂,̵̙͕͌́ ̶̗̊̌y̴̦͙͠e̵̖̚s̷̩̣̄͂,̴̬̮̇̾ ̸̢̆͘s̴͎̳̓i̵̟͛ͅr̴̲͂!̵̨̝͋”

Eric giggled when Marvin had turned his back and Anti made a mocking talking motion with his hand.

“And don’t think I didn’t see that, Anti.”

Eric laughed harder as Anti raised his eyebrows in shock.

**~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~**

They did indeed get the kitchen clean. It was a little hard to get the ceiling, but with a gremlin on your shoulders, Eric supposed anything was possible. Like scraping dried egg off of a kitchen ceiling.

Eric was allowed, somehow, to make up another batch of brownies. This time there was no food fight mid-mix, but Anti did insist on trick-shotting the eggs into the bowl. Unsurprisingly, he failed miserably and had to clean up five more eggs off of the floor.

Eric and Anti talked the entire time the brownies were baking, and Eric was so wrapped up in the conversation that he forgot to put on oven mitts when he was checking on them.

“Y-Yeah, Yan does th-the… the same— _ouch! Fuck!_ ”

Eric pulled his hand back and ran to the sink, putting his hand under the water. He heard Anti gasp behind him, whether from the cuss word or the fact that Eric burned himself he didn’t know.

Anti glitched over and asked Eric, “Ȃ̸̛̫̦r̷͈̓͌e̶̡͔̽͌ ̴̡͒y̵̧̢͘a̷͇̥̿̐ ̷̙͌O̴͔͐K̶̹̲̍̏,̴̝͑ ̸̙̈́͝d̷͖̻͆o̸̢͈̾̏ ̵̗͊́y̴̧͎͌a̵̱̗͋͠ ̴̦̇̚n̸̉ͅe̸̼͘ȩ̸̰̌ḓ̷̢̉̏ ̸̨̬̿s̷̡̠̓ȏ̸̼͇́m̶͙͛̚e̸̙̟͛ ̷̰̋͒b̶̟͓̌ů̷̻̺r̷̫̋ͅṇ̴͒ ̷̪̆͌c̸̡̖̾̇r̵͉̓ẹ̸͍͒a̵̘͝m̴̘̹͌?̸̝̈̈́ ̴͕̓͠Ȍ̴̩͋h̴͎̦̑ ̵̳͙̂̈s̶̢͈̎h̵̩̒̉i̷̯͂͋t̶̙̾,̷̹̠ ̸̝̑̓Ȩ̸͎̃͂ŗ̷́͝ͅį̵̍̐ç̵̘̒̈́,̶̣͘ ̵̫̣͗I̶̖͘’̶̮̂m̴͖̈́ ̷̫̜̍s̵͙͂̾ȏ̸̦͝r̷̟͖̀ř̶̥ẏ̶̡̬͘,̴̡͊ ̸̫͒̇Ĭ̵̜̎ ̶̖͖̉̅ŵ̵̛̘̭a̷̞̅̑s̵͙̲̀ñ̷͓̟’̵̣̼̍͠ẗ̴̘́—̸̨͌͋”

Eric couldn’t help but giggle. Anti was acting like an overprotective mom. “I-I’m OK, ‘d-dad.’ i-it was… it was j-just for a s-second. Th-thank you, though.”

Anti eyed his hands but said, “N̶̡̻̅͑ọ̸̜̎ ̷̧̰͌p̷̳̔r̴͋͜ǒ̸̜̼͠b̴̖̖̚l̸͖͓̈́̊e̸̿͝ͅm̷̛͜,̸͉̾ ̶͙͎̍͝ḽ̵̩̏̃ḁ̴̌d̵̳͝ď̸̼͕͘i̴̻̓̈e̵̬͆̕.̴̠̆̋ ̵̠̮̈̕N̸͓̠ȍ̷͔w̵̖̒ ̶̟͉w̵͚̤h̶͙̄͆ȇ̵͙r̷̨͖̈ë̸̜́’̷̙̭̃d̴͖̣͘ ̴̝̞̂͐y̴͕̓͐a̶̖̟̓ ̶̻̈̿l̸̗͊͝ͅe̶̠͝ä̷̠͈́͆r̶̥͓̂n̶̡̢̅͊ ̷̺͝t̴̮͚̽h̵̊̓ͅả̴̡͜’̶̬͝ ̷̡̍̑l̴̫̖̅̓ã̸̹ň̷̨̻̔g̶̹͓̓̈ǘ̴̬á̷͖̙g̵͉̍e̵̡͐̀ ̸̤̺̀f̴̢̫͝r̶̬̃̏ó̸̱m̷̧̨̋?̴̖͙͂!̸̺̤͒̌”

“Y-You!!”

“T̷̡̝̈h̴̗́a̶̤͊͋’̶̘̃̒ͅs̵̱̎ ̵̦͆f̴̬̤̊a̸̯̾̎i̵̳̊͝r̶͒ͅ.̴̡̝͋͐”

Eric giggled and Anti grinned. He laughed harder when Anti found some old, suspiciously Mrs. Thomson-like oven mitts and pretended to model them. He almost collapsed when Jameson Jackson entered the room and immediately left again.

Anti eventually actually took the brownies out, and they were perfect. Eric had a hard time keeping Anti from eating them all.

“A-Anti, I think… I-I think M-Marvin should get s-some after wh-what happened ea-earlier.”

“N̵̼̯̍o̶͚̿̃ ̵͍̔́w̵͇̹̾a̶͕͝y̵̛̮͎!̴̢̃̚ ̸̨̬̌T̶̻̉ͅh̵͔̼͠ē̸̗͔y̷͔͇͂’̴͔͆r̸͇̣̋ē̷̗̽͜ ̶̲̆̒t̷̟͚̐ơ̵̮ö̷͓̗̃ ̷̻͉̌̿g̴̤̅͝o̶̘͑͘ö̵̗́d̵̯̐,̶͕̩͗ ̷̩̙̄E̸͚͂͝ṟ̷i̵͎̾̈́c̵̳̟͂̿,̴̤̯̈́ ̶̢͎͠͝i̸̜̿f̶̣̈́ ̷̲̰̅̌h̵̖͉͗̂e̷̺̽̄ ̵̡̋͗ẅ̴͍́̇a̷̩̕n̵̳̭͂̑’̸̠͊s̵̬̘͘ ̷̖̤͘s̴̗̬͒o̴͙͗m̵̳̟̌ë̷̡̤͗ ̸̘̂h̴̨̊e̸̦͎͗̆ ̵̤̈́c̴̟͊a̷̗̭̽̋n̵̢̛̰ ̶̙͙͑m̴̦̏ã̷̖̆k̸̦̥̂ĕ̵̩̆ ̷͉̍̿h̷̖̠̓̔ỉ̵̡͋ș̴̣̋ ̶̧̢͒͂ö̶̱́͆w̵̫͙̋̇n̸̞̓ ̵͉͑͝b̴̜͝͠a̸̟̺͒͛t̶̟͋͌č̶͍̱́h̶͚̑̎!̷̬͕̊̈́”

Eric sighed. There was no way he’d be able to pry Anti off of the pan. “At l-least give h-him o-one! P-Please?”

Eric gave Anti the best puppy eyes he could, and thankfully they worked as Anti said, “Ù̴͙g̸̠̿h̷̻̱̏̋,̴̧̞̎ ̶̰͊͒f̸̦̾i̴̡̼͑n̴̻͕̉̂e̷̞̒.̴̙̹̓ ̷̩̑Ḭ̵̀’̶̪͗̄ͅl̸̪͇͒͆l̶̊̿ͅ ̷̭̯͆͘s̶͍̄͋a̶̜͚̅v̴̟̊ẽ̶͕ ̷̪̠̐h̸̛̰i̵̠͚͒ṃ̴͘ ̶͇̅o̷̞͙̍̾n̴̬̙͌̑ẽ̷͈̹͌.̵͖̔̏”

Eric proceeded to chase Anti around the house for leaving Marvin a brownie the size of his pinkie. He knew Anti was right, that Marvin could just make another batch, but he was trying to be nice!

Suddenly, Eric bumped into someone as he was chasing Anti. He backed up and saw who it was. Darkiplier looked mildly amused.

“Derekson. Several of us were wondering where you went to.”

Eric bowed his head slightly and said, “S-Sorry, sir, I-I didn’t mean… m-mean t-to worry you.”

Eric saw Anti peek around the corner over Dark’s shoulder, and he rolled his eyes and silently groaned when he spotted Dark. Dark didn’t notice Eric trying not to laugh as Anti copied everything he did from behind him. “You didn’t worry us, Eric. We were only… curious as to where you had gone. It is not a surprise that you would be over here today. Though I suggest you give Brody his hat back before we leave.”

Eric’s gaze snapped up from the ground. “I-I’m leaving n-now? B-But...”

Anti had stopped mocking Dark, and he had glitched beside Eric. He glared at Dark and said, “Y̷̖̽e̶̩̻̍͗a̶̺͛ḧ̸͔́̑,̸͈̏̚ ̵̠̦̀Ë̸̛̯͚ṙ̷͚̐i̴̧̗̓c̶̟̅,̸̭̀̚ ̶̻̍͗t̴̳̞̄e̴͈̹̋l̸̝̪͆l̸̗̚ ̶͙̎h̷̩̅ḭ̵̰̒͐m̸͓̐͊ ̵̲̅h̸̖̾ơ̶̰͕w̴͚͆ ̷̜͎́͛y̵͇͈͑͗ơ̵̥u̵̧̮͌ ̷̧̫̈f̶͖͝ẹ̶͈͑͘ę̶̠̑l̸̪̈́͐.̷͓́͜”

Dark rolled his eyes. “If you wish to stay longer, I will leave you here. I am not forcing you to come home. It was merely an assumption that you were done here.”

Eric smiled and glanced at Anti before replying to Dark. Anti beamed as he said, “I-If you l-leave me here now, I-I m-might… I might not c-come home u-until t-tomorrow.”

Dark barely tilted his head, and he had the ghost of a smile on his face as he said, “So be it. I’m sure you already have a bag packed for events such as this. One of us will be by later to drop it off.”

He teleported away, and Eric and Anti chanted “sleepover! sleepover!” as they ran back to the kitchen. They had more snacks and messes to make!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so soft. I am so unbelievably soft. Help /j.  
> Also if anyone needs a translation of what Anti said I'll put it in the comments later kjdghjhl, I know the glitch effects are really hard to read through sometimes.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
